Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) communications suffer from various forms of interference, including crosstalk and various types of noise, such as radio frequency interference (RFI), electrical noise, etc. Various techniques have been developed to combat crosstalk interference and its deleterious effects on data transmission. Vectored DSL has been one such measure in development for some time. Vectored DSL systems remove crosstalk from “in-domain” sources, that is crosstalk caused by DSL signals transmitted on DSL lines that are part of the vectored DSL system. Alien-source interference (that is, interference from sources outside a vectored DSL system) include alien DSL line crosstalk, RFI, electrical motor operation, etc. Systems, apparatus and methods that provide improved vectored DSL performance and operation by removing some or all of any existing alien interference in the vectoring of each DSL line would represent a significant advancement in the art.